starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Primeira Batalha de Korriban (Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço)
|concorrente= |proximo= Segunda Batalha de Korriban |nome= Primeira Batalha de Korriban |imagem=315px |conflito= Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço |data= 5.000 ABY |lugar= Korriban |resultado= Vitória das forças de Naga Sadow. |lado1= *Forças de Naga Sadow |lado2= *Forças de Ludo Kressh |comandantes1= *Naga Sadow |comandantes2= *Ludo Kressh |forças1= *Naves de combate classe Derriphan *Corsário *Caças Estelares Sith |forças2= *Naves de combate classe Derriphan *''Caças Estelares Sith |baixas1= *Naves de combate de Naga Sadow destruídas |baixas2= *Ludo Kressh *Naves de combate de Ludo Kressh destruídas. }} O '''conflito' foi lutado no ano 5.000 ABY, entre as forças de Naga Sadow e Ludo Kressh (ex-rivais do título de Lorde Negro dos Sith) acima do planeta cemitério Sith Korriban. Como resultado da batalha, Sadow acabou por derrotar Kressh, que foi forçado e forjar sua morte, deixando Sadow sem oposição. Sadow em seguida, lançou sua última fracassada Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço contra a República Galáctica, numa tentativa de conquistar a Galáxia. Após sua derrota na Batalha de Primus Goluud, Sadow retornou ao Império Sith com os restos de sua frota derrotada. As forças de Sadow, porém, foram surpreendidas por Kressh, acima de Korriban. Um laser foi disparado entre os dois lados, destruindo naves estelares de ambos os lados. Contudo, Sadow ainda tinha um plano. Ele ordenou que uma de suas naves debilitadas colidisse com a neve onde Kressh estava presente. Sua frustrada estratégia obteve sucesso, tendo como resultado a morte de Kressh e a vitória de Sadow. Prelúdio Em 5.000 ABY, o Lorde Negro dos Sith Naga Sadow subiu ao poder do Império Sith. Depois de ter despachado o Lorde Sith Ludo Kressh na Batalha de Khar Delba, Sadow começou a preparar um ataque à República Galáctica. Durante o tempo da realização da frota, a nave de Ludo Kressh apareceu nos céus sobre Khar Delba, que fora abatido, provocando a destruição da nave, e aparentemente a morte de Lude Kressh. Contudo, Kressh havia forjado sua morte. Sem mais obstáculos em seu caminho, Sadow invadiu a República Galáctica, começando a Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço. Contudo, os Sith e a República reuniram-se novamente em uma batalha no planeta Primus Goluud, onde Sadow foi forçado a recuar suas forças, com a derrota do Império Sith. A batalha thumb|left|A nave de Ludo Kressh sendo destruída. As forças de Naga Sadow saíram do Hiperespaço acima do mundo cemitério de Korriban, mas o Lorde Negro foi cumprimentado por alguém que ele não esperava nunca mais ver: Ludo Kressh. Kressh proclamou-se um Lorde Negro dos Sith, e lhe contou o que realmente havia acontecido nos céus de Khar Delba: ele enviou uma nave vazia, como distração, do qual Sadow havia destruído, e, entretanto teve de reunir forças para atacá-lo. Kressh então determinou que Sadow seria uma ameaça ao bem estar do Império Sith, contando-lhe que ele foi banido da facção para sempre. O Lorde Sith recusou-se, e um tiro a laser foi disparado furiosamente, entre as duas forças, as separando. Numerosos caças de combate e os caças Sith dominaram a área de combate, e as naves capitais foram destruídas de ambos os lados pelo constante laser. Contudo, Sadow tinha um plano: ordenou que uma de suas naves parcialmente danificada cometesse suicídio, em ordem para colidir com a nave onde Ludo Kressh se encontrava. Para o seu dele, as duas naves se colidiram furiosamente, o matando instantaneamente e encerrado a batalha com a vitória das forças de Naga Sadow. O Sith finalmente derrotou seu velho inimigo. Resultado Várias naves da frota de Kressh mantiveram-se operacionais, mas após a sua morte, não continuaram a lutar. Apesar da vitória, Sadow foi abalado pelas perdas que havia sofrido durante a batalha. Imediatamente após o conflito, Naga Sadow e suas forças foram atacadas novamente, mas dessa vez pelas forças da República Galáctica, liderada pela Princesa Teta a governante do Sistema Koros, levando Sadow e suas forças para a perdição. O Sith foi forçado a falsificar sua morte, e partir para a distante lua de Yavin 4. Nos bastidores A primeira batalha de Korriban foi primeiramente introduzida em Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sih Empire, um arco de Tales of the Jedi em quadrinhos, escrita por Kevin J. Anderson, sendo liberado somente em 1997. Nessa aparição, a batalha foi ilustrada por Dario Carrasco, Jr. em adição, a ilustração recebeu menções e referências em secções de livros descrevendo os eventos da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço, incluindo o The New Essential Chronology por Anderson e Daniel Wallace, e o The Essential Atlas por Wallace e Jason Fry. Aparições *''Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 5: End of an Empire'' *''Timeline 12: The Great Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' Fontes *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''The Essential Atlas'' *''''The Journal of Master Gnost-Dural'' Notas e referências Categoria:Batalhas da Grande Guerra do Hiperespaço